


The Most Magical Cat

by Soulstoned-Art (Soulstoned)



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Art, Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned-Art
Summary: Mr. Mistoffelees in the style of Neko Atsume, celebrating a birthday.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 33
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Most Magical Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).




End file.
